


4 Drabbles about Jun

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lately I've been noticing Jun a lot, I think  his body has changed, I like it, so I wrote a  few drabbles, my brain is not giving me much to write about xD I've  started a couple of stories but they don't get anywhere. I also been lurking a lot because I'm back to work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	4 Drabbles about Jun

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been noticing Jun a lot, I think his body has changed, I like it, so I wrote a few drabbles, my brain is not giving me much to write about xD I've started a couple of stories but they don't get anywhere. I also been lurking a lot because I'm back to work.

**I. Ohno.**

It couldn’t have lasted more than a couple of seconds, but in his own mind, it lasted for ever. Jun powerful stare is on him and then his face grows closer and closer until he opens his mouth and captures his lower lip and it’s over.

Leader wonders how can an opened mouth kiss can feel so dry as his knees wobble and he falls on the stage. Sho stands by him and he remembers he should be singing. He tries to get a glimpse of him but Jun’s gone. He wonders what the heck was that.

**II. Sho.**

World is spinning for Sakurai Sho, he had more to drink that he should have. Lucky for him, his youngest band mate wasn’t as wasted as him and he’s helping him to fall on the hotel bed instead of the floor as he would certainly would if he didn’t. Sho opened his eyes and took a little while to focus on the thick eyebrows knitted together as Jun tried to take his shoes off.

Next morning when Sho woke up fully clothed and felt Jun sleeping besides him, also fully clothed, he wondered why they kept booking them five rooms when they would usually pile up in two.

**III. Nino.**

This is bad. He has been trying to keep it to himself, but he’s not sure he can do it anymore. Nino’s standing by to start ‘Jumping Shooter’, Jun smiles as he stretches and Itou-san is giving the last remarks before saying “start” both run, jump and throw balls. Nino’s slower than usual and Jun matches his speed, the gamer tries hard to do it properly but the sharp pain digging his lower back when he jumps make impossible to concentrate in throwing the ball with any direction. He wants to collapse, give up, but then he hears Itou-san announcing it’s almost over. Jun pants a little, smiling, trying to divert the attention from Nino lying on the floor. He manages to smile and retort when the guest team points out the lack of aim of his throws.

Backstage, Jun stops him with a serious look on his face, he knows he’s busted.

**IV. Aiba.**

The feeling of falling anchored in the pit of Aiba’s stomach, and he startles almost falling out of the couch he’s been napping for the last 20 minutes. He realizes he didn’t hit the floor because someone is holding his arm and he jumps almost falling again. He looks up to Jun who has been reading a script on the floor besides him, MatsuJun smiles and everything is all right again


End file.
